


Love Like Lingerie

by gold_ty95



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Kinktober 2020, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_ty95/pseuds/gold_ty95
Summary: Embarrassment is nothing but another emotion to conquer and dissect, to use in his favor when his face is on screen.Except now he isn’t on screen. He’s in a hotel room—bathroom, specifically—, staring at himself in the mirror, and the only thing that comes to mind is how utterly and purely embarrassed he feels.Written for Kinktober 2020: lingerie
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973872
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137





	Love Like Lingerie

Renjun knows embarrassment. He’s familiar with the blood-curdling feeling of dread, of butterflies in his tummy chewing at his insides. He remembers it from back in school—before his career skyrocketed—when he’d have to present a project and sit through his teacher’s criticism, all in front of his classmates.

Even now, when he’s had more than enough time to get used to and, most importantly, accept the hundreds of thousands of eyes always on him, he still hasn’t become immune to embarrassment. He feels it when he stumbles over his lines here and there, or when his stylist gives him an all too revealing outfit, or when he has to smile through one of his relatives’ long list of critiques over the latest movie he’d been featured in.

Point is, he knows embarrassment like he knows the back of his hand. And he’s learned how to channel it, how to shove it down so his face doesn’t go red and the awful feeling inside him trickles away so he can function how he’s supposed to. He’s an actor, for fuck’s sake, it’s a basic skill. 

(“No, it isn’t,” his best friend, Jaemin, would disagree. “Even the most talented actors struggle with dealing with embarrassment. It’s not something you can just wish away.”

“Oh yeah?” he’d respond. “Watch me, bitch.”)

He’s good at what he does, and he knows it. He supposes acting has always been a part of his life, though. It’s a scapegoat, something that lets him pretend he can be anything—anyone—he wants. So, embarrassment is nothing but another emotion to conquer and dissect, to use in his favor when his face is on screen. And he’s been doing a pretty damn good job, if he may say so himself. 

Except now he isn’t on screen. He’s in a hotel room—bathroom, specifically—, staring at himself in the mirror, and the only thing that comes to mind is how utterly and purely _embarrassed_ he feels. 

He wants to look away and change his mind completely, to think of something else to give Donghyuck for his birthday, but there’s a number of things that stop him. For one, Donghyuck asked for this, and when Renjun last spared him a glance before slipping into the bathroom, he’d looked nothing short of an eager puppy about to get a treat.

Secondly, this arouses him more than he thinks it should. It isn’t an overwhelming surge of hormones that automatically make him pop a boner, but it’s this pleasant thrum beneath his skin, curling into the pit of his stomach and settling there. The boner might not be here yet, but it’s certainly coming. He can feel his blood slowly flowing south, down to the space between his legs, and as much as he tells himself he should stop it, he doesn’t really want to.

Fuck, he got himself tangled in a real mess.

Frankly, he blames no one but himself, for wanting to be a better friend than he already is. He’s too good of a person when it comes to Donghyuck—can’t help it.

If Jaemin’s his best friend, Donghyuck is the next best thing: a fuck buddy. Except they’re more than fuck buddies, they’re friends to the very core of the word. And even that might not be enough to explain what they have going on with each other.

There’s more to it, more complicated feelings, more lingering touches when they aren’t even fucking. There’s more to the way they silently agreed they’d be exclusive, even if they both know exclusive fuck-buddies aren’t really a thing. Donghyuck is like an arrow and Renjun is the target, and neither of them are willing to let the other go. Donghyuck latches onto him and Renjun holds him there without a second of hesitation, and somewhere in this mess of arousal and feelings, they both know he’s hit the bull’s eye. 

Which brings him back to now, when Renjun’s staring at himself in the mirror with mortifying embarrassment, wondering whether he can gather the courage to step outside or not.

With a shiver, he runs his fingers over the lace bralette on his chest. It’s a soft pink, and it stands out beautifully against the slight tan of his skin. His face burns when he realises he can see his nipples under the sheer fabric that’s supposed to cover him up.

It _doesn’t_ cover him up. None of it does. Even the panties, matching the bralette in color, are too sheer and lacy to really cover anything. The only thing stopping his cock from slipping out is a thin ribbon holding it in, and he feels a violent shudder course through his body as he realises just how small and pathetic his dick looks. Even as it starts to swell, it looks soft and pretty and Renjun feels his breath hitch.

He can see why Donghyuck asked for this.

With a shaky exhale, he takes one more look at himself. There’s no going back now. Donghyuck is too good to him, has always gone out of his way to satisfy every single one of Renjun’s needs, and now it’s his turn. 

The embarrassment is still there, but Renjun tries to make it less terrifying. It works, he can still feel his cheeks glow red, but his heart has backtracked and stops beating so rapidly. He’s okay— _more than okay_ , his mind supplies. This is for Donghyuck— _and for you too_.

He opens the door.

Donghyuck immediately snaps his head up from where he’d been scrolling through his phone. He’s sitting on the edge of the bed, facing the bathroom door as if he’d been waiting eagerly for Renjun to come out. The device slips through his fingers and falls to the carpeted floor with a soft thud, but he doesn’t seem to care.

In fact, it doesn’t seem like he cares about anything else except devouring Renjun with his eyes. His lips are parted enough for Renjun to see the tip of his tongue caught between his teeth, and his eyes are flicking up and down his body, from the bralette to the panties and back to the bralette.

“Well?” Renjun mumbles, shifting on his feet. The dam he built up to keep his embarrassment away is breaking, and he feels some of it pour from between the cracks. Once again, his heart races. 

Donghyuck doesn’t say anything. Aside from his eyes, he hasn’t moved at all, and Renjun is about to come to the conclusion that he’s broken him when their gazes lock. His cock—that traitor—twitches when he meets Donghyuck’s piercing look. 

And of course Donghyuck notices, because he’s just that type of person, the one who notices too many details, and Renjun is stuck between strangling him or covering himself up when Donghyuck’s lips pull into his signature shit-eating grin. 

“You look fucking _delicious_ ,” is what he says, and Renjun narrows his eyes for a second before he thinks about it.

He looks fucking delicious. That’s what Donghyuck says, and Renjun really can’t think of a better way to describe it. He does look delicious, he looks like a whole meal put on display for a hungry king, and Donghyuck sits high on the throne.

“I’m all yours,” he whispers, and it’s enough for something to change in Donghyuck’s eyes. 

“Yes, you are,” he says—no, _growls_. There’s a possessiveness in his voice that Renjun doesn’t think he’s ever heard before, but he doesn’t have time to dwell on it because Donghyuck is already right in front of him, and his hands burn where they grip onto his waist.

They kiss hungrily, and Renjun can’t help but moan when their teeth clatter and a tongue prods at the roof of his mouth. The hands on his waist pull him forward, and in a single exhale he feels himself being flipped around and pushed onto the bed on his back.

“Fuck,” he grunts when Donghyuck doesn’t crash down with him. Instead, he towers over him, one hand on his chest pushing him down while his fingers trace the lace of the bralette, and the other beside Renjun’s head, holding himself up. 

“Yeah, _fuck_ ,” Donghyuck agrees, though neither of them is really sure why. He’s still tracing every detail of Renjun’s body, eyes gone feral, and Renjun appreciates the attention, but his dick is starting to ache and Donghyuck needs to do something about it _now_. So, he loops his arms around Donghyuck’s neck and pulls him down, throwing him off balance.

He lands on top of Renjun with a yelp, but Renjun doesn’t care about the weight when their hips meet and his cock rubs against the rough fabric of Donghyuck’s jeans. He moans.

“I really need you to fuck me,” he says truthfully.

“And I really need to fuck you,” Donghyuck grunts, and Renjun’s proud to hear the breathlessness in his voice. “Like, right now.”

It’s only when he rolls his hips down that Renjun realises Donghyuck is as aroused as he is. Even over the thick fabric, he can trace the outline of his hard dick, and his movements are starting to get more frantic and desperate. Renjun thinks if he’d known it’d be this easy to get him riled up, he would have thrown on a set of lingerie months ago.

The burn of embarrassment has long been replaced by arousal.

“Jun, do you need to be prepped?” Donghyuck asks, and the shake of his voice betrays him. Renjun knows he’s asking because he wants to be careful, because the last thing he wants to do is to hurt him, but every nerve in his body is probably begging to just fuck him like he’d promised. 

Renjun thanks every deity out there that he’d been smart enough to keep himself plugged.

Donghyuck knows how to fuck him good. In fact, Donghyuck is so good at it that Renjun doesn’t think he’ll ever find anyone to do it like he does.

Not that he thinks he’ll need to anyone.

This time isn’t any different—except in some ways, it is. Donghyuck fucks him with as much care and passion as always, finds his prostate and jabs at it until Renjun’s legs are trembling and his dick is twitching. But he’s also more frantic, more desperate, like this affects him more than anything ever has and he’s giving in to a primal instinct to just let himself feel good, and Renjun’s more than happy to help him. 

“You look so good,” Donghyuck says. That possessiveness is back and it only makes everything feel so much _more_. More sensitive, more overwhelming, more amazing. “So fucking good, Renjun. You’re so damn beautiful, it shouldn’t be fucking—ah, fucking legal.”

Renjun has been reduced to a mess of moans and gasps, and Donghyuck really isn’t helping. The coil in his stomach is nudging at the back of his mind, begging him to release, but he doesn’t want to just yet. He wants to drag this out, and it seems like Donghyuck does too because not even a second later he’s leaning down to whisper in Renjun’s ear.

“Do you think you can hold on?”

And honestly, Renjun isn’t sure. But if it’s Donghyuck asking, he’s more than willing to try.

“Yes, yes, yes,” he gasps. Then, hesitantly adds, “For you.”

Donghyuck moans brokenly, abandoning the pace he’d set to just fuck into Renjun aimlessly, chasing his own release. Renjun coaxes him on, whispering filth into his ears and guiding his hands up to his bralette, then down beneath the panties, which he hadn’t even bothered taking off. They’re pulled to the side, enough for Donghyuck to fuck him but still there to keep Renjun’s dick inside.

The touch of lace seems to be the last straw. With a final moan, Donghyuck slows and shakes, and Renjun feels him spill inside. Distantly, he thinks of how tedious it will be to get the cum out of him, but he can’t bring himself to care when he’s still rock hard and trembling with the orgasm that’s just out of his reach. 

“Hyuck,” he pleads, voice cracking. “Please, Hyuck. _Please_.”

“Fuck.” Donghyuck hisses when he pulls out, and Renjun whines at the loss. “Fuck, okay. Holy shit. You look—oh my god, Renjun.” 

They kiss once more, and it’s more tongue than anything else, but they don’t care. Renjun, growing too desperate, reaches down to stroke his cock, but Donghyuck swipes his hand away and wraps his own fingers around his dick instead.

“Let me,” he whispers. His lips travel down to kiss the side of Renjun’s neck as his hand starts jacking him off.

Renjun arches his back and throws his head back with another moan. He comes when Donghyuck leans impossibly closer and tells him, “You’re mine, Jun. Your pretty face and pretty cock are mine.”

Yeah, he’s definitely going to need to talk to Donghyuck about that. 

But for now, they can just bask in each other’s presence. Donghyuck is a furnace, and his bare chest against Renjun’s back should be unbearable in the summer heat, but surprisingly, it isn’t.

They talk softly until they grow tired, neither really willing to get up for a bath. Mostly because they’re beat, but also because that would require Renjun taking off the lingerie set.

And he doesn’t want to do that just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever shut up about my love for renhyuck? no.  
> anyways i hope you liked it! i gotta admit this one was probably one of the most fun to write just because i literally love renjun so much it makes it too easy  
> please comment what you thought!! your comments are always so nice and help me get better as a writer, and even if this is just a short pwp, i still want to make sure its well made :3
> 
> part 3 of my kinktober fics is coming tomorrow... :p


End file.
